Mercaptans, which are also known as thiols, are organic compounds that are used in diverse applications. Some mercaptans, such as methyl mercaptan (CH3SH), are used as natural gas odorants, agricultural supplements, or as polymerization process modifiers. Methyl mercaptan is used in organic synthesis of sulfur compounds and as an intermediate for jet fuel additives and fungicides. Methionine, which is an essential amino acid, is one type of synthetic sulfur compound that can be produced from mercaptans.
Many types of synthetic sulfur compounds exist. The variety of synthetic sulfur compounds available can be attributed to the numerous mercaptan compounds that can be synthesized. Yet, while numerous compounds can be made, economical processes for the production of even relatively simple mercaptans, such as methyl mercaptan, are not available in some cases.
Mercaptans can be produced from alcohols using various catalysts. Unfortunately, thermodynamic conditions in most alcohol reactions using traditional catalysts result in poor efficiencies because of the lack of uniform temperature distribution throughout the catalyst bed. A need exists for an economic and efficient process for selective production of simple mercaptans, such as methyl mercaptan from alcohols.